


Better By Your Side

by dubu_seline



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Band Fic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubu_seline/pseuds/dubu_seline
Summary: Life ain't easy but with you it's bearable





	Better By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a heavy plot but bickering toruka said let’s just loosen up and have fun so here’s a drabble instead

It was a particularly rough day. The trip to their next stop was not as easy. It was a pretty bumpy ride and there were rain showers for majority of the time. Taka also got a call about one of their new songs needing more work else it will be dropped. They are also demanding for a recording session asap. And to top it all, there has been quite a commotion during their live because of some unruly fans. It was really a tough day. A silver lining is that they would be sleeping in a proper hotel instead of a tour bus for tonight which means they can all have a proper bath. But of fucking course something had to go wrong and instead of solo rooms being booked, the members ended up sharing a single room. Yes, all four of them in freaking bunk beds. _Damn that room better have a nice shower and unlimited hot water._

“Hey”

“What?!”

“Oi I know you are not in the best of moods, but I haven’t done anything to you so keep it chill with me.”

“You talked to me Toru”

“And me talking got you into that mood?”

“Tch”

“Can’t answer cause you know it ain’t me”

“Whatever. You better share a bunk bed with me and I am getting the bottom bunk.”

“Of course, you’re bottom”

“What??”

“I mean you always want the bottom bunk, silly”

“Make it clear”

“Why? Even if I meant that you take it up the ass I’d still be right”

Taka just flipped the bird at the guitarist.

Toru just laughed and scooted lower to whisper at Taka. “What? Wanna fuck with me?”

Taka punched the taller male in the stomach but smiled.

“Whatever Toru-san”

“Come on loosen up. I know you’ve been stressed with everything band related. They call me too you know. I know what’s putting your panties in a twist so let’s get out tonight. Not wasted but let’s get some fresh air okay, just you and me. Let’s do this like a proper night off and talk about work tomorrow. Also, let the dads skype their families in peace.”

Taka sighed and punched Toru in the arm. “You really know your way with words you persuasive son of a bitch.”

“I mean I got you right? So yeah I guess I am pretty good with words.”

Taka finally laughed. “I want to kiss you right now”

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I saw that frown on your face but-“

“I know…I know” Taka just squeezed the other’s shoulder. They were in public and they can't. “Thank you really”

Toru mouthed _aisheteru_ and smiled. “Come on let’s get to our room and shower before those two other morons get there.”

“Don’t wiggle your eyebrows at me young man.”

“Why?” Toru asks as he keep doing weird eyebrow wiggles “Is it working?”

“Yeah yeah so come on or I might change my mind”

“Really?”

“Yeah I am an idiot who gets easily persuaded so come on let’s go loosen up”

“Hmm…loosen up huh? Bet you are already tight. Its been quite some time.”

Taka slaps the other’s arm again. “Toru!”

“Aww look at that blush. I saw that. Hey! Stop slapping me okay? Okay! Let’s go. Don’t pinch me!”

* * *

Taka was lying on the bottom bunk, freshly showered. Contrary to popular belief, no fucking happened. They are both disciplined 30-year-old professionals. They knew going all the way is not the best idea while on a packed schedule. He sports a lot of love bites though (in hidden places of course) and they did get each other off. It worked, Toru’s way of loosening up. He smiled as he watched the younger one dry his hair.

“Can’t get your eyes off of me huh?” Toru hanged his towel on the rack and walked towards Taka’s bed. “Scoot over.”

“Why should I?”

“You don’t want cuddles?”

“This bunk bed is not exactly cuddle friendly. Its way too cramped.”

“Hmm isn’t that better for cuddling though? You can’t help but hug me closer.”

“No, it’s cramped, I don’t want to bump my head.”

Toru just kept staring at him…

“Fine! Fine! But if I bump my head I am kicking you off!”

Toru smiled and damn it still takes Taka’s breath away when the older smiles like that.

Taka moves closer to the wall but as soon as Toru settles his long limbs he pulls Taka closer, wrapping one of his arms around him. Taka scoots closer and puts his head on the others shoulder, almost on his chest.

“This is nice.” Toru hugs him a little closer, both settling comfortably. Try to sleep a little okay? Take a nap. I’ll wake you up when it’s time for dinner.”

“How about you? You also need to sleep Toru.”

“Fine I will. But you sleep first. I want to make sure you are getting a well-deserved rest.”

Toru kisses him on top of his head and starts to hum. Taka can’t help but snuggle closer, taking in as much of the vocalist. His smell, his touch, even the sound of his voice. No one does it better than Toru. And Taka falls asleep leaving his worries for later.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work in the OOR fandom. Thanks for reading!


End file.
